


Cuddling With a Goddess (Diana Prince x Reader)

by onegayastronaut



Category: Wonder Woman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut





	Cuddling With a Goddess (Diana Prince x Reader)

You never thought that you would be lucky enough to date a superhero, let alone a goddess. After a full year of going out on dates with Diana, she had asked you to move in with her. It was after another date in a high-end restaurant, and Diana had insisted on walking you home. It was raining, and Diana made sure you got home safe and dry. Just as you arrived at your door, she held your face in her hands. At first, you thought she was going to kiss you, but she had looked deep in your eyes quietly asked if you wanted to move in with her. It was like she was afraid of rejection, but after you squeaked out a yes, Diana had gently kissed your lips. This was quickly followed by a kiss on the forehead as she watched you get into your apartment.

Being one of the few people who Bruce trusts enough to help with the Justice League has both its ups and downs. One of these just happens to be that you have to deal with Bruce giving you a more stern frown than usual when he sees a hickey on your neck. But being at the Batcave usually means that you were with Diana for the majority of the day, which obviously is the main perk of the job.

It had been around almost a month since there had been any major threat, and Diana had practically carried you back to your house in Paris. Both of you missed the privacy of just being with one another, and you were particularly glad to have Diana all to yourself again. Feeling her strong arms wrap around you while you fell asleep on the plane never fails to make you feel like the luckiest person alive. What you didn’t know was that Diana feels the exact same way when she gets to watch you sleep next to her. It was like you two were made for each other as the night turns into day.

Even though both of you spent your time going in between Louvre and wherever the Justice League needed you, the two of you worked in different departments which meant that it was normal for you two to just text most of the time. However, Diana wasn’t at the Louvre today because something came up with the Justice League. A buzz from your phone told you that Diana was finally back from seeing Bruce would be waiting for you at home. You just couldn’t wait for your workday to end because you missed having Diana stopping by your office with food and cuddles.

As you were walking down the stone path to the mansion you and Diana lived in, you couldn’t help but smile and shake your head a little bit. Of course, Diana would live in an extremely tasteful mansion, you just never thought that she would ask you to move with her in it. Just as you got to the door, it opened, revealing a very sleepy Diana. She was wearing an oversized grey sweater and pajama pants, which made her look so soft.

“Wow, you look so beautiful.”

“Says the most beautiful woman in the world. Come in before you get a cold.” Diana took your hand as she led you into the house. Being the cuddler that she was, she led you to the closest couch and made you sit next to her. “How was your day baby? Tell me all about it.” Even though she was obviously tired, Diana always insists on putting you first.

As you started talking about your day, Diana kept pulling you closer until her head was on your chest. It seemed that your voice had a hypnotic effect on her as her eyes started to drop further and further down. Before long, you had a napping goddess on you as you stroked her hair. Even though this was a common occurrence, you always felt like Diana was the most attentive girlfriend ever. It’s just that saving the world can get very tiring.

It took you several tries to wiggle your way out of Diana’s grasp. You could swear that being a goddess came with a sixth sense of who was trying to get out from under you because every time you tried, she just held on to you tighter. Finally, you managed to slide out from under her and get on your computer.

A few hours passed before you heard some noise behind you. “Baby, why are you so far away from me?” Diana got up and started rubbing your back. It took all of your willpower to not lean into her hands and just enjoy the feeling.

“I have some work to do for Bruce. He needs this data by tonight. I’ll think I’ll be done soon, but it looks like it’ll take some time.”

“I would like to have my girlfriend either on the couch or in bed with me.” You made the mistake of turning around to look at your girlfriend, and Diana used this opportunity to give you her best puppy-eyed pout. Her chocolatey eyes got to you every time, and she knew you couldn’t say no.

“That’s not fair! You know I can’t say no to that.”

“Then come here to me, my love.” Diana extended her arms to you and pulled you up. “Besides, Cyborg can help Ben with whatever he needs.”

Just as you managed to get on your feet, Diana planted a warm kiss on your lips. “I had to do that because I love the way you look up at me whenever we’re together.”

Diana’s protective personality added with her cute accent always made you feel some type of way down there, and never ceased to make you blush. As you obediently followed Diana to the master bedroom, you were reminded of how lucky you were to be dating her.

As you cuddled up to Diana, you whispered, “Did I tell you how lucky I feel to be with you today?”

You could hear the smile in her voice as Diana said, “I guess I’ll have to remind you that I’m the lucky one here.”


End file.
